


lucky

by thishasbeencary



Series: best of times, worst of times (college au) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelorette Party, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov saw the love of his life for the first time on a stripper’s pole.(Viktor meets Yuuri at Sara and Mila's bachelorette party. Yuuri is a stripper. The most attractive stripper that Viktor has ever seen.)





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> look at that! more college au! a oneshot! i handwrote this 8.4 billion years ago for wedding week, but then totally forgot about it because i got busy and finally got around to typing it up and finishing it off
> 
> wow. who knew i'd be revisiting strippers. i certainly didn't. and then i wrote this and went "wait this is college au isn't it"
> 
> come find me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!! <3

Viktor Nikiforov saw the love of his life for the first time on a stripper’s pole.

He was at Mila’s bachelorette party, as his best friend was getting married to the love of her life and high school sweetheart, Sara Crispino. Viktor really was impressed with the fact that they were committed to get married in only their second year of college, but, honestly, he wished he was the same. They’d been dating since they were fourteen, and were basically unofficially engaged since they’d graduated, so it was no surprise that they were ready for marriage now. They’d decided to have their bachelorette parties together, and so Viktor was dragged to the strip club with them, as one of Mila’s best friends, and her Best Man.

He wasn’t the _only_ man there, but it kind of felt like it. In the mix of Sara and Mila’s assorted female friends, Sara’s twin Michele and his friend Emil had come along, and Mila had forcefully dragged Georgi along (who was suffering from a broken heart and complaining that love was fake, but… he came). But, considering the fact that Michele was busy being distracted by Emil (Viktor was pretty sure that the only reason Emil was there was to distract Michele) and Georgi was moping at the bar… he might as well have been the only man there.

Viktor sat next to Mila, trying to sneakily text Chris instead of watching the strippers or drinking, but she kept swatting the phone out of his hand, telling him to enjoy himself. A strip club wasn’t exactly his ideal form of enjoyment. Viktor sank more into his seat, blandly staring at the strippers. It wasn’t like they were _unattractive_ , he just wasn’t interested. If he wanted sex, he could have sex, he was attractive and he and Chris were popular because of their parties.

The rest of the party were no more engaging than the strippers, though, because they were joking around and enjoying themselves, so much more than Viktor was.

The rest of the strippers and literally everyone he had come here with were unimportant when Viktor saw _him_ on the pole. Dressed in all black, tight fitting clothing with just the slightest skirt on one hip; clothes that showed he was just a little bit overweight, which made Viktor melt a little more because most of the strippers had been bare thin – almost to the point of looking unhealthy. He was muscular, and his thighs were _to die for_ , and his movements were so fluid. He was beauty embodied in a human being, and Viktor suddenly never wanted to leave the strip club, not as long as he could see this man.

He was still fully dressed and Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes away – either a mark of a really good stripper or the fact that Viktor hadn’t been with anyone in a long time.

But then, he took his clothes off, starting slowly with his shirt, and then shimmying through, and Viktor wondered if he’d somehow missed his own death. This man was beautiful, he was an _angel_ , so Viktor _had_ to be dead. A little bit of weight in all the right places, but also so incredibly muscular, and his hair mussed like that? Viktor wondered if his eyes were as wide as they felt.

Dimly, he heard Mila laughing as the Love of his Life (Viktor hadn’t caught them announcing his name) left the stage. He finally tore his eyes away from his retreating figure (his ass, Viktor was staring at his ass) to instead fix a weak glare on her. How much could he really glare, though? Really, all her laughter had done was prove to Viktor that he was absolutely visibly checking that stripper out, far more than the rest.

The rest of the night was bound to be boring after _he_ was gone.

And it was, until Mila looked at him with a grin that he _knew_ meant she was scheming. Sara and Mila were leaning against each other happily and cheering much louder for the female stripes, shoving each other playfully throughout. Their friends were laughing and catcalling the two, and even Mickey and Georgi cracked a smile at some point.

Mila pulled Sara in for a kiss (that had Georgi sighing sadly) before whispering something to her and dashing off. To get drinks, Viktor supposed. It had been a while since they got more drinks, and Mila had dragged them all here under the promise of seeing some attractive people and getting drunk – only one of those things had come true so far. he leaned in his seat next to Georgi, watching the ground in mild interest before someone stepped in front of him.

“You know,” said the person, and Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as he saw he was the stripper from before. He continued, “Usually people do this for the bride-to-be, not her for someone in her party. I guess I’m not one to judge, though.” The stripper winked.

Viktor’s brain short-circuited when he realized that Mila had paid for _this stripper_ to give him a lap dance at her bachelorette party. He was going to die today – hopefully they’d at least postpone their honeymoon for his funeral, after all, it was their fault. Viktor realized with a shock that he was still standing there, expectant, and he blurted out, “Best man!”

The stripper looked confused. “Best man?”

“Sara and Mila are getting married, so they have maids of honor and best men, and I’m Mila’s best man,” he babbled, cheeks red for an entirely different reason than before. He groaned before trying to change the topic by asking, “What’s your name?” And then feeling more awkward because the stripper probably just wanted to do his job and be done with it.

He hesitated before answering, “Eros.” in a low, seductive voice that had Viktor practically dying on the spot. The current song stopped, and Viktor’s breath was (once again) gone as the next started – as did Eros’s movements.

Viktor had no idea what song was playing, because all he could focus on was Eros’s body. The barely clad hips swinging to some beat, moving effortlessly with the unclear words. This stripper could be a professional dancer the way that he was able to move his body and communicate so much… seduction and sexiness with even the simplest swing of his hips.

Viktor was _dying_ today, and that was just fine. The second that the stripper leaned over him to really continue, Viktor was pretty sure that he had passed out. He clenched his fists against the sides of the chair, his eyes wide and blown as the stripper moved, watching his every movement as closely as he could.

He had to memorize this man, and the rippling off his muscles, and movement of his hair. He had to memorize the way that the slight fat moved perfectly with his body as he danced against Viktor, a wide seductive smile on his face.

And then the song was ending, and he was pulling away, and he shyly smiled at Viktor, running a hand through his hair. “Hope you enjoyed!” Too soon, he was walking away, a wink thrown over his shoulder. Viktor could still hear his heart pounding in his ears. Mila walked up, laughing.

“You know, Viktor, I never pegged you as the type to be that into a stripper,” she teased, handing him some brightly colored drink, which he immediately took a long drink from.

“I need to know him,” Viktor whispered, his mind fixated on the what the stripper had looked like when he walked away. That perfect shy smile that he’d only glimpsed for a few seconds, that _had_ to be genuine, right? That wasn’t just some act the stripper was putting on for him?

Viktor got _incredibly_ drunk after that.

Mila dropped Viktor off at his apartment, and he grinned at her drunkenly, blowing a kiss. “Mila, i’m going to marry that stripper.”

“Yes, Vitya, I know. You’ve told me fifteen times since we left. And you live ten minutes away,” Mila laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Vitya. Try to sober up in time for the wedding.”

“What’re you talking about?” Viktor asked as he tripped over the single step in front of the building. Chris, Viktor’s roommate, stepped out of the building and grabbed his arm with a laugh, waving to Mila.

“Nothing, Vitya. You’re perfectly sober. Take care of him, Chris! See you too tomorrow!” Mila called out the window before speeding away.

“Chris, I’m gonna marry a stripper,” Viktor announced as Mila drove away, and Chris laughed.

“Tell me all about him,” Chris suggested as he led his roommate in, thanking the dark haired Japanese boy who held the door open for them before disappearing down the hallway with barely more of a nod of recognition.

“He’s _perfect,”_ Viktor had started a speech about the stripper’s thighs, and ass, and _smile_ (of all things, his smile. Viktor was _smitten_ with the stripper’s smile), so it was no surprise that the man had wanted to run off so quickly.

Viktor was too caught up in his excitement to notice that man _was_ the stripper.

Three years later, Viktor and Eros (whose name turned out to be _Yuuri)_ were engaged.

“Vitya!” Yuuri was still laying on the couch, since Phichit would come for him once Viktor was gone, and they got the apartment overnight, while _Viktor_ had to go stay with Chris. All night.

Yuuri summoned Viktor over, and he came, letting Yuuri pull him on top of him on the couch, kissing him deeply. Once again, Viktor found himself questioning why they couldn’t just have a joint party. Sara and Mila had had a joint party, that was how Yuuri and Viktor _met_. How come they had to be separate? Chris and Phichit claimed it was because “Sara and Mila could keep their hands off of each other” and that they “hadn’t seen Viktor and Yuuri separate since they started living together”, but Viktor didn’t see how that was a problem.

Maybe he could still convince them otherwise. Viktor angled his body to deepen his and Yuuri’s kiss, letting out a soft noise when Yuuri tangled a hand into Viktor’s hair. Good, it seemed like Yuuri had the same train of thought that Viktor did.

It was like Chris could sense what they were doing, though, because as soon as Viktor slid his hand down to… _further_ the kiss, there was a loud banging at the door. Viktor chose to ignore it, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, but then Chris started to talk.

“I have a key, and I’m not afraid to interrupt whatever you’re doing right now! You’ll see each other tomorrow,” Chris threatened, and Viktor finally pulled away with one last soft kiss.

Yuuri sighed (expressing the exact same emotion that Viktor was feeling), letting Viktor stand and grab his coat before Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulder. “Maybe you should buy Chris a lap dance, he’ll meet the love of his life,” Yuuri teased, kissing his ear. “Carry on Mila’s fine tradition.”

Viktor laughed, turning around to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist, kissing him again. “Think that’ll work?”

“It did for us,” Yuuri whispered in agreement, his engagement ring shining as he cupped Viktor’s face and kissed him once more.

Chris opened the door in that moment and dragged Viktor away, but he still smiled.

 _Damn_ , he’d gotten lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> my next planned drabble for this verse is yuuri's pov of the first time they met -
> 
> for yuuri, it wasn't in a strip club.
> 
> (it's like half written i just need to finish it t b h)
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks are always incredibly appreciated <3 thank you always for your continued support - i love you
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). come talk to me ^_^


End file.
